Link vs Shovel Knight
16 Bit adventurers, one from the past and one in the Modern Era, are about to brawl! The Interlude In the middle of some woods, Link was looking for a new dungeon called: The Tower of Fate, where apparently some evil Enchantress had been causing chaos from behind the scenes. Link traversed through branches and nearly identical trees before seeing a blue form just in front of him. It was a Knight with a Viking helmet? And a shovel? These thoughts raced through Links mind before unintentionally stepping on branch with a loud SNAP! Shovel Knight turned around and Link stared back before both adventurers were shaken by a magnitude. They both looked up and saw two dark shapes about to collide. Shovel Knight shot a look at Link. "Ho there! Fellow Adventurer!" He greeted. Link put his gaze back to the blue Knight. I wish I was able to speak back. Link waved back. "What brings you here?" Shovel Knight tossed out the question. Link brought out a map and showed it to Shovel Knight. It was the exact same as Shovel Knight's map and within a 'You are here' mark was near that of the map's image of the Tower of Fate. "Here to bring down the foul Enchantress too eh? I could actually use another fellow hero's assistance for once!" Shovel Knight said. Link pointed at Shovel Knight and motioned something of that of a backstabber towards the hero. "Me? A villain? Why never! I would never to the side of Evil!" Shovel Knight shouted with his hands up in the air. Link saw in his hand something shiny. It was a wand of some sort. Maybe this guy was a sorcerer! Either way, Link didn't appreciated the way Shovel Knight was carelessly waving around the wand and his shovel. He's probably a mad man, which means I should probably take care of him before he goes to the Tower! Link jumped up and held his Master Sword up for a downwards slash. Shovel Knight was confused at first, but as soon as he saw the sword coming down upon him. His solution was to jump backwards in order to avoid the death blow. "What's the matter? Why are you attacking me?" Shovel Knight confusedly said aloud. Link landed and lunged forward for another sword slash. "Well I won't back down from a duel good sir!" The Melee THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) (Plays Hyrule Temple, Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Shovel Knight brought his shovel up to block Link's sword strike. Link jumped off the block and pulled his bow out mid-air. He shot multiple arrows at Shovel Knight who jumped up to meet the arrows head-on with a locket in his hand. He blurred grey and phased through the arrows, completely unharmed. What?! Link thought before bringing up his shield to deny a shovel strike. Link was surprised that he actually FELT the blow. Both jumped away from each other and then ran towards each other. Link threw his Gale Boomerang while running and Shovel Knight brought out some REALLY HUGE BRONZE GAUNTLETS. The boomerang struck Shovel Knight who had tried to block with his Dust Knuckles. The temporary wind force was fierce and pushed Shovel Knight back against a tree. Using his Duct Knuckles he split the boomerang in two just in time to see a large hook coming at him! He used his Phase locket to phase through the hook which promptly inserted itself into the tree, Shovel Knight was previously pushed back into. He jumped off the hook's chain into the air and fired 3 fireballs with his Flare Wand towards Link. Link fired some arrows to counter the fireballs. Some the arrows managed to counter the fireballs, but one slipped through and slammed into Link directly. (50 seconds) From the explosion, Link lunged out at Shovel Knight who prepared himself to block any incoming strikes. However Link just dropped off a couple of bombs point blank range to Shovel Knight and then he jumped off the latter's horned helmet to avoid the explosion. The explosion rocked the forest. Link turned around mid-air to see an anchor sailing towards him (No pun intended :). Wait an anchor? He put out his shield to block it and it glanced off the shield with enough force knock it out of his hand. Link landed and ran towards where his shield landed, only to be stopped in his path by Shovel Knight who was wielding a dagger with propellers in one hand and his Flare Wand in the other. Link ran the opposite way from his shield hoping to find cover as Shovel Knight gave chase while also firing fireballs from the air. Link dove into some bushes and sneakily crawled away to where his shield was. Shovel Knight stopped the chase and fired a fireball into the bush Link dove in. The ashes of the bush showed no hiding adventurer, when all of a sudden he was knocked out the air by something. (40 seconds) (Plays Rise of a Champion, Empire Syndicate) Link had literally clubbed him out the sky with his Boko Club. He had also recovered his shield in the process. Once crash landed, Shovel Knight got back up and pointed his wand at Link who shielded himself. However no fireball came out and an awkward silence followed. (Stops music) Some leaves flew by. Link looked up and grinned. Then he lunged at Shovel Knight who threw away his wand and tried to raise his shovel to block but to no avail. (35 seconds) (Plays Blue Water Fangs, Metal Slug 3) Link slashed multiple times at Shovel Knight, pushing him back several feel. He lunged forward and slashed again when saw Shovel Knight drain a blue bottle into his helmet. Before his sword could meet the Knight's helmet, Shovel Knight blurred grey again and the attack phased through him. Link was surprised and was rewarded with a shovel smack on the head. Dazed, Link was unable to defend himself from a flurry of shovel slashes that ended with a Dust Knuckle to the face. (25 seconds) Sent back a few feet, Link shook himself from his gaze and saw Shovel Knight directly above him with his shovel pointed downwards. Link pulled his shield up and blocked the would-be fatal strike. Shovel Knight jumped off his shield and landed in front of him and then lunged forward again, his shovel held high. Before he could reach Link however, Link brought a hammer down on the ground. The mini magnitude caused the blue Knight to stumble and fall on his face. He recovered just quickly to avoid becoming a pincushion via Master Sword. He rolled sideways and threw an anchor at Link to which countered with a Master Sword Beam that cut through the anchor and headed towards Shovel Knight. He dodged it and summoned his Mobile Gear. He used it to fly towards Link at an alarming rate. Link dodged and blocked the Knight's attacks, despite the latter at a higher ground. Link soon Boko-Clubbed Shovel Knight, which dazed him. Through his narrow vision he charged towards Link while still on top of the Mobile Gear. (15 seconds) Link fired multiple arrows with bombs attached to them at Shovel Knight. All but one of the arrows actually made direct contact with the dazed Knight. The explosion blew him off his Mobile Gear and into the ground. (10 seconds) Link ran and jumped high towards Shovel Knight, hoping to finish him off a descending sword stab. As the clouds parted away, he saw Shovel Knight with a large horn in hand. Before he could strike, Shovel Knight blew his War Horn. The ear-blasting sound blew Link further up in the air. Seeing multiple stars in his vision, he started descending down at a very high speed. Shovel Knight charged forward and before Link could land, Shovel Knight socked him with one of Dust Knuckles. The impact sent Link crashing deep within the dense forest. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Link left a trail of broken trees and branches in his wake as he lay unconsciously embedded within boulders. 'Good fight there, dear fellow! But I must be off!' Shovel Knight said as he bowed in the direction where Link was, before heading off the other direction towards the Tower of Fate. Far away from the forest, ruins of a city district are seen. Stomping the rubble to a fine dust was a purple and blue giant robot. It saw a young boy crawling out of some debris and then it's unfeeling eyes glowed red. 'TARGET ACQUIRED.' It spoke out loud. It raised his hand and fired a laser blast at the boy who covered his eyes and waited for it to make impact. The explosion crumbled a nearby building. Once the smoke had settled, instead of a giant crater in the boy's place, it was an ancient guardian who the boy was sitting on top on. It had shielded the boy with it's body and didn't seem affected by the laser blast. 'PROTECT THE BOY.' It blurted out. The first robot readied itself for combat and the ancient guardian put the boy down in a safe place before facing his would-be exterminator, it's eyes also glowing red. The Result This melee's winner is... Shovel Knight!!! (Plays Strike the Earth!) Shovel Knight: Have no fear, fair adventurer!!! I shall defeat the evil Enchantress and save this land from her villainy!!! Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music